


Lucky School Live!

by YuuyaKizami21



Category: Lucky Star (Anime & Manga), がっこうぐらし! | Gakkou Gurashi! | School-Live!
Genre: Character Death, Choices, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Multiple Crossovers, Psychological Drama, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 09:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuyaKizami21/pseuds/YuuyaKizami21
Summary: I am YuuyaKizami21 from Wattpad, DeviantArt and Amino Communities. here is my first post in AO3, a Crossover between Lucky Star and Gakkou Gurashi!Enjoy, like and comment.Imported from Wattpad.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am YuuyaKizami21 from Wattpad, DeviantArt and Amino Communities. here is my first post in AO3, a Crossover between Lucky Star and Gakkou Gurashi!  
Enjoy, like and comment.
> 
> Imported from Wattpad.

_2 weeks after first infection_...

It's a dark night in Megurigaoka district... A group of 4 girls went inside a decrepit alleyway.

A twin tailed girl holding a bronze shovel is rummaging a rotten corpse.

"Nothing useful on him." The girl said. Her name is Kagami Hiiragi, a former good student.

"Onee-Chan, do you think we'll be safe here?" The twin tailed girl's sister, who has shorter hair and wore a blue ribbon on it, asked, clinging onto her. Her name is Tsukasa Hiiragi, Kagami's younger twin sister"

"Don't worry Tsukasa... If any danger is near... We're always near you." Now the shortest girl in the group, a long blue haired girl with an ahoge and a cat smile said. This girl is Konata Izumi, an otaku before the apocalypse started.

"Izumi-San is right... You have friends to depend on, Tsukasa." Now the tallest girl in the group, a glasses-wearing girl with long wavy pink hair continued, as they walked deeper inside.

"Ever since we got left by the escape bus, we were pretty much on our own, huh?" Konata said, as she took out a bottle of water from her backpack, and drank a little.

"Yeah... All we had to do was to find it... Do you think those guys with guns are still after us?" Tsukasa asked.

"I don't think so... It's been days since we last saw them." Kagami replied, searching the alleyway thoroughly until she found something, a pipe iron.

"I'll take that." Konata swiped the pipe iron from her.

"It's still sturdy, why would people left it here?" Miyuki asked.

No answer was made, as they prepared to leave the alleyway to find somewhere safe to stay the night.

So here is the story... 2 weeks ago a bioterror had happened all throughout Japan... No, the world. Dead people were walking, and biting thus turning the living into more of them. A bunch of people had been saved at Konata's school using a bus. During that day, there was a festival in which students and their parents can participate.

Konata's father and cousin, Kagami's family, Miyuki's parents, and a lot of their other friends were able to escape along with the 4... However they were attacked at a gas station by masked men armed with guns which caused the 4 of them to separate from the many others in the bus.

Now here they are at Megurigaoka district, trying to survive.

After an hour of walking from the alleyway, they stumbled upon a school building.

"Hmph. I missed school." Konata remarked.

"Me too." Kagami and the other 2 replied in unison.

After walking to the entrance which is badly barricaded, they entered the school building and explored.

However as they explored the upper floors they heard a sound.

They weren't alone after all.

_-To Be Continued_


	2. A Warm Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lucky Star Crew are not alone. Here they met some new faces.

"What's that sound?" Kagami asked.

"Sounds like a sliding door opening... They can't open doors, can't they!?" Konata whispered, sending chills up on Tsukasa's spine.

"Don't say that... It's scaring me, Kona-Chan!" She whispered back.

"Sorry."

Miyuki walked ahead to the source.

As they approached the source, which is from a room with the label _School-Live Club _on the doorway, suddenly a fist was sent to Miyuki's face knocking her back out. A short haired figure then came out and repeatedly hit Miyuki who is still stunned.

Then suddenly another twin tailed figure holding a shovel stormed out, and attacked Kagami, resulting in a shovel battle between them.

"Both of you, get in!" Kagami motioned to the room, as Tsukasa and Konata complied, and attempted to go in, however the other twin tailed shovel wielding girl knocked Kagami off.

She kneecapped Konata, and had the shovel's edge on top of her skull. Tsukasa watched in horror, but then noticed the last member of the assailant's group is inside the room, shaking. She then went inside.

Kagami herself rebalanced, and in the same speed went for Miyuki's assailant, choke holding the figure and with her own shovel's edge on the figure's throat. Now the groups are on a stalemate.

"I'm gonna ask you once... Where is the rest of our group!?" Kagami asked the other twin tailed girl.

"Yeah, and do you want better, _who_ is the rest of your group!?" She asked back.

"Oh do you WANT better, _WHY_ is the rest of our group!?" Konata sarcastically asked that to all of them, since she's the one in the most dangerous position.

"You don't tell me, I'll slice this poor girl's jugular out." Kagami threatened.

"Oh let's do it! You slice my Koha_i_ and I'll skewer her!" The girl counter threatened, strengthening her foot that is pinning Konata down.

"Do it, Kagamin, I can take it!" Konata shouted out.

"No you can't!" Miyuki flailed her arms around.

"She's right, she can't." The figure Kagami held said.

After a while of yelling at each other, Tsukasa came out of the room with a pink haired girl.

"Hey! These people aren't the ones that ambushed us at the station! STOP AT ONCE, UNDERSTAND!?" Tsukasa yelled out, earning a silent moment in the area.

Kagami, Konata and Miyuki with surprised looks stared at Tsukasa.

"S-sorry! Because all of you were still fighting... I had to calm it down!"

"Well, they aren't too dangerous as well." The figure that was chokeholded by Kagami, revealed to be a lilac haired girl continued, as Kagami released her.

"Hey... What in the world happened here? And who are they?" A gentle yet curious voice came from the other direction of the hallway, belonging to a girl with long brown hair who had her eyes closed for some reason.

"It's nothing, Yuuri! And they are just survivors, like us!" The twin tailed girl replied, before letting Konata go, and she then said "I guess we had to introduce ourselves... I'm Kurumi Ebisuzawa."

She then motioned to her other group members.

"The short pink haired girl is Yuki Takeya, the lilac haired one is Miki Naoki, and the one, who I last talked to, is Yuuri Wakasa."

She offered a handshake to Kagami.

Kagami accepted it, and replied "I'm Kagami Hiiragi, the girl with Takeya-san there is my younger twin Tsukasa, the one Naoki-San pounced at before is Miyuki Takara, and the one you took down is Konata Izumi, my... Best friend."

"Aw, come on Kagamin~ Don't lie about our relationship!" Konata said teasingly.

"S-Shut up! What kind of relationship we are at anyway!? We're just best friends!" Kagami scolded Konata, who sticked her tongue out.

"Ah! She's a _Tsunder_e!" Yuki pointed out.

"YES, you're exactly right! Man, I'm glad I'm not the only surviving otaku!" Konata raised her fist to the air.

"You are one!? Wow, I've never seen an otaku up close in ages!" Yuki and Konata were both now instant friends thanks to that.

"Well, the world went into hell, with dead roaming the streets, you know what I'm referring-"

"High School Of The Dead?"

"Yes, that's the one! Is it still good before the whole thing started!?"

"No, due to the high level of fanservice it's only for limited age..."

"Aww..." Konata chibi-cried.

"Wait, what do you mean the _whole thing_? Was there an event before?"

"Wait what? I'm seri-" Then Kurumi slapped Konata's mouth shut, and she motioned to the rest of Konata's group to come with her.

They then stopped inside a restroom.

"You shouldn't talk to Yuki about the damn world as it is now! It'll wake her up!" Kurumi said.

"Wait what? Wake her up? What does that supposed to mean?" Kagami asked.

"It means that whatever happened in the world as of now, never happened to her! She's living using delusions! And I heard from Yuuri that she is suffering.... What's it's name... P something..."

"PTSD?" Miyuki asked.

"That's the one. If she wakes up, God knows what will happen to her!"

"But shouldn't she be... Cured?" Tsukasa asked, her ribbons drooping.

"Cure her!? Heck, No! In her current self she's already useful for us in a way! She helped us retain our cool, and prevented us from going insane due to the way we live as of now!"

Within that second, Konata's group finally understood, and they decided to play along with Yuki's delusions afterwards.

"There's one question though, where do we sleep?" Tsukasa asked.

In the end they slept on the desks inside the School-Live Club room while Kurumi's group slept in tents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try to Guess which movie reference is the scene when the Lucky Star Crew and the School Live Club were in a stalemate ;)


	3. Welcome To Megurigaoka!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2 groups allied, and are now surviving together. The next morning after they met, Konata and Yuki explored the school.

It's now morning, the 2 groups have woken up, and wore their casual wear... Which were their school uniforms (Konata's group still wore theirs).

"Kurumi-Senpai, are you sure we can trust those 4?" Miki asked.

"With our lives, Miki. They and us are not so different, we are all survivors trying to survive." Kurumi replied, as she tied her hair into twin tails.

However then they are interrupted by a laughing Yuki, who is reading a manga that Konata showed her. Currently Yuki is not just in her uniform, but she is also wearing a cute black cap with cat ears on it.

"See? Maybe there _is_ a benefit of having someone like her, an otaku." Kurumi continued.

"But the others-"

"It's fine... Rii-San said that Miyuki girl has some medical experience. That Kagami interested something in me, and her twin, she reminds me about Yuki too."

"What makes you think about that?"

"I don't know... But I hope that's just my imagination!"

Suddenly a voice came from behind them.

"Hey, what're you talking about?" It was Kagami.

"Nothing. Just saying about how close Yuki is to your girlfriend there." Kurumi lied and teased.

"Wha-!? She's just a friend! Shut your mouth!"

Kurumi giggled at her behavior, since Kagami is declining the fact that she indeed loved Konata so much.

Miki just looked at the twin tailed duo argue more with a blank look on her face.

Back with Konata though...

"Oh yeah, Izumi-San! Do you want a tour of the school with me!?" Yuki asked, determined.

"Sure, why not? I'll later tell Kagamin and the other 2."

They both walked out of the School-Live Club room, and into the neverending hallways.

"Welcome to Megurigaoka Private High School, Izumi Konata! This school has everything, just like our country does!"

After giving her the look on the music room, broadcasting room, teacher's office, etc. They started to walk back, with Konata noticing a barricade made of chairs and tables.

"What're those barricades for? They weren't here last night."

"Delinquents would come, so we built some countermeasures for them. Now they won't trouble us!"

'_Delinquents, huh?' _Konata mentally spoke.

Both of them then heard growling from behind them, which came from a zombie who is a former student.

'_Gotta remember not to wake her up...'_ "Hey Yuki, you go in first! I'll teach the delinquent behind us some lesson first!"

Yuki just nodded and climbed up the barricade and went to the other side.

Konata pulled out the iron pipe she took from the alleyway the night before, and approached the zombie.

When she's close enough, Konata whistled, and the zombie turned around at her, revealing it's rotten face and only one eye present.

"Such a pretty face." Sarcastically said Konata, as she lifted the iron pipe high in the air, and landed it down at the zombie's head with full strength.

And, just to be safe, she stomped it's head one more time.

"Better catch up with her." Konata said as she climbed up the barricade and made it to the other side, which is a hallway with a stairwell.

"Izumi-San! Come on! Up here, in the roof! You never saw it before!"

A new objective was added to Konata's mind, follow Yuki to the rooftop.

She did so, and she was met with the destroyed city scenery.

There are some clothes hung on clotheslines, some which she recognized as her's or her group's, and some which are Yuki's group's.

"The rooftop is where the gardening, or should I say, the horticulture club worked! And Rii-San is one of the club members!"

"Mm-hmm. Oh, and what other clubs are there here?"

"Well, there's the baseball club, scuba club and the track team where there is a boy that Kurumi-Chan is being lovey-dovey at!"

"Explains why she has those badass gloves and kneepads. Also, how do you get electricity? I realized this morning that the hot showers worked."

"Because we have solar panels as the main source of electricity! They're kinda useless in rainy days though..."

Konata went to one of the chairs and sat down to look at the destroyed scenery.

Yuki sat next to her, with some harvests from the vegetable garden.

Konata eagerly swiped a potato from her, and ate it.

"Isn't it peaceful? I hope days like these never change..." Yuki said, melancholy in her voice.

"And may it never changes... For the worse."

And while those otaku duo were still sitting in peace, the twin tailed girls are still yelling at each other.

"I told you! I'm not into Yuki!" Kurumi shouted.

"Oh yeah!? Your blush on your face says otherwise!" Kagami remarked.

"You think you're so tough are you, you lesbo!?"

"And you think you're so bossy are you, you thug!?"

Amidst of all the verbal chaos they made, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Yuuri and Miki were watching along.

"S-should we stop them already?" Tsukasa asked.

"No, no... Let them get along~" Yuuri calmly replied in a sing-song manner.

'_They'll never get along with those attitudes, it'll take forever...'_ Both Miyuki and Miki thought to themselves, a large sweatdrop appearing in both of their heads.

-To Be Continued


	4. Sports Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konata wants to hold an event, since it's part of School Life.

Konata and Yuki are in the club room, reading manga as always.

"Hey, Takeya-san."

"Mm? What is it?"

"Do you think we should... You know? Hold an event? It's part of school life you know."

"That's a brilliant idea! I'll ask Kurumi-Chan out too!"

"I'll definitely invite Kagamin. But what event will we hold?"

Later on the rooftop...

Yuuri, Tsukasa and Miyuki are tending to the vegetable garden, while Kurumi and Kagami were fighting over who should be the one digging holes for fertilizer. Miki herself just watched as the twin tailed duo verbally insult each other.

Konata bursts through the roof door.

"Hey guys! I think we will-"

"Sports Festival!" Said Yuki, trampling over Konata.

"Haven't we done that the day after the day you rescued me?" Miki asked.

"Well, we need to stay fit and all, so..."

And everyone agreed in the end.

First is a running race across the hall.

At the starting point, are both Kagami and Kurumi, bantering on who would win, while in the finish line, we're Yuki and Konata holding stopwatches.

"The loser will do night patrol tonight!" Kurumi challenged.

"Ha! I bet you'll be doing it!" Kagami stuck out her tongue.

Yuuri then hit both of them in the heads with a textbook, and it succeeded in calming them both down.

"Ready set... GO!"

Both Kurumi and Kagami sped off to the finish line in front of them, and both Konata and Yuki stopped their stopwatches.

"It's a-"

"Now you're doing night patrol tonight!" Kagami said.

"Oh yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

"Well I went across the line first!"

"Nonsense!"

Then Konata and Yuki said "It's a tie" In unison, which calmed them both down.

The second match, is a ball throwing game, where the team must throw balls inside their bucket hung in the ceiling in 4 minutes, the team with the most balls thrown inside the bucket wins.

There are 2 buckets, and there are 2 teams.

Team 1, the Otaku team consisting of both Konata and Yuki.

"Let's do our best!" Yuki said to Konata.

"Yes!"

And Team 2, the Shovel team consisting of both Kagami and Kurumi.

"Damn it! Why do I have to be paired with this lesbo!?" Kurumi complained.

"Don't slow us down, I never wanted to team up with a thug like you in the first place!"

And sitting in their desks observing the teams, are the referees Yuuri, Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Miki.

"Start!" Yuuri announced, and both teams rapidly threw the balls into their buckets, the Otaku team being in the lead due to their teamwork.

However, things don't go well with The Shovel Team as the twin tailed duo still Quarrelled over who should throw, until the time runs out.

"Time's up! Team Otaku wins, 50-0!" Miyuki announced.

And as a result the losers had to clean up the room as penalty for losing.

Kagami had to pick up the balls that were scattered around the room, while Kurumi took the buckets off the ceiling.

"Hey... I think... I should say I'm sorry." Kagami said.

"Yeah, don't sweat it. I apologized to you too. And also you're right, I had feelings for Yuki... Just like you do to Izumi."

"Yeah. We're almost the same." Kagami stood up, and Kurumi stepped down to the floor.

Kurumi offered a fist. Knowing what it means, Kagami bumped it with her own fist.

"Looks like they're having a ceasefire already!" Yuki said, peeking from the doorway.

"Yeah. Friendship's always beautiful, like family does." Konata who is behind her continued, which is responded by a nod from Yuki.

Both of them walked away.

"Well, Konata! We are the school life club, but your group, what do you call yours?"

"Mine? Oh it's called the _Lucky Star Crew_, the 4 of us were the prominent figures in the group, most of the others are away."

"Tell me more..."

Meanwhile somewhere in the school building in an underground shelter...

A zombie walked her way inside the darkness, the floor flooded slowing her walk pace down.

The zombie is female, with shoulder length pink hair, and dead eyes, like most of the other zombies.

A low growl was made as she continued to wander the underground hallway.

-To Be Continued

(A/N) Megu-Nee finally appears! Time to bring the conflict up!


	5. Shattering Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miki discovers a secret dossier and finds out that there is an underground shelter beneath the school. Kurumi went to check it out alone to find something shocking.

It was one peaceful morning... Until Miki barges into the school life clubroom with a folder.

"All of you... You must see this!"

Konata and Yuki stopped reading their manga, before Kurumi glanced at them and said "Except you both. Go back and read some more."

Both of them went to the extension of the clubroom to continue reading.

"So It's like that huh? The government was ready for this..." Yuuri said sadly.

"So all of these... Chaos, were just supposed to be an experiment!?" Kagami asked.

"You could say it as a yes." Kurumi replied.

Miyuki and Tsukasa were silent. Tsukasa cling herself onto Kagami and buried her face onto her shoulder, crying.

They started to open the folder and they found out that the school has an underground shelter in case of emergency.

"Who should go check? The only ones capable were Kurumi-Senpai and Hiiragi-San." Miki noted.

"Man... I don't know? How about if both of us rock paper scissors for it?" Kagami suggested.

"Seriously?" Kurumi asked.

"If we can't vote, we rock paper scissors for it... Ok, if the one wins they stay here, the loser go there, and if it's a draw, we go together... You ready?"

Kurumi glanced at Miyuki and Yuuri for a second before then she said "Fine. I can't believe I'm doing this!"

"OK, it's just one shot!"

"Jan, Ken, Pon!" Both of them chanted and...

Kurumi loses. Kagami picked scissors, while Kurumi picked paper.

"You've gotta be joking me..."

Kagami smiled as Kurumi expressed her dismay. Kurumi then took her shovel and walked out of the clubroom.

"Should we have both her and Onee-Chan to go together instead?" Tsukasa worriedly asked.

"We can't risk the increasing number of infectees, that's why it's better to go alone." Miyuki replied.

"I'm still worried about her though..." Kagami noticed Tsukasa's worry, and she put a finger on her chin, trying to think.

Meanwhile Kurumi had reached the entrance to the shelter. Her shovel was covered in blood, meaning that she had encountered some of them before.

It's entrance is a garage door, which is held open by a weight.

"This is the place... Looks so dark."

Kurumi crawled through the door, and turned on her flashlight.

"That's lucky I brought this too..."

Kurumi then explored the shelter, finding a staircase that leads deeper underground

And when she reached the bottom, she felt water on her feet. She shined the floor to see that it is flooded.

"Now my shoes are wet..."

Afterwards, she heard something moved.

She shone the light onto where the voice came from and...

She dropped the flashlight in shock.

The figure in front of her was that of a woman, in her 20s... With pink hair and dead eyes... Wearing a blue dress which makes it more familiar...

"Megu... Nee..."

The figure growled, and started to approach Kurumi.

She is Megumi Sakura, a teacher who is well acquainted with the School Life Club... And a sister figure to them.

Kurumi readied her shovel, and raised it only to stop as she remembered the good times she had with her.

"Why!? Why is she--!?"

She ran away to the staircase, and to the top, and hid behind the corner of a wall near the stairs.

However it seems that the zombie is still following her as Kurumi heard footsteps coming in closer.

Seconds later it was already so close to her and....

"KYAAAA!!!!!" Kurumi shut her eyes, and shielded herself using her arms.

But the attack never landed.

She opened her eyes again to see Kagami, pinning the zombie down to the floor. It was growling and is desperate to get off from the hold.

"You Alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"T-That's..." Kurumi muttered, sobbing.

"Who is this? You know this zombie!?"

"That's... Sakura Sensei.... The one who created the School Life Club..."

This also surprised Kagami.

"So... Takeya-san was all delusional because of..."

"Yes, Megu-Nee sacrificed her life to save us... She got bit, and the rest is history..."

Kagami shed a tear, before wiping it with her free left hand.

"Any last words you want to say to her?"

Kurumi stopped sobbing, and stood up, before she began to speak.

"Megu-Nee... Yuki is alright.... Yes, she's with us. Everyone's fine... Now... Please rest in peace."

Kurumi looked at Kagami and nodded.

"OK... I think I should be the one who do this..." Kagami replied and...

"I'm sorry."

She rammed the shovel's blade through the zombie's skull.

Meanwhile Yuki, who is still reading manga, felt a sudden surge of sadness, and began to tear up.

"What is it, Yuki?" Konata asked.

"I... It's nothing. I just yawned."

Konata doubted that.

And a minute later...

"We're back!" Both Kagami and Kurumi greeted.

Yuki quickly ran out of her position and hugged Kurumi.

"I'm worried!"

Konata, seeing both of them hugging it out, then had a sneaky grin, before twisting it to a sad frown.

"Kagamin~" She ran towards Kagami, wanted to hug her, but she went out of the way accidentally.

As a result Konata hits the wall, before falling back to the floor.

The whole clubroom bursted in laughter.

"So... What did you find?" Miyuki asked.

"Actually... The place is clear and we think that we should explore more of the place together. All of us." Kurumi replied.

"Sounds good, indeed." Yuuri remarked.

Miki nodded and looked out the window.

-To Be Continued

A/N  
If you are Kagami, what will you do?

1\. Who should've killed zombie Megumi?

A. Kagami

B. Kurumi

2\. Should they explore the area together at that time?

A. Yes

B. No, they need the whole group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting from this chapter, there will be questions on which options would you choose in that chapter.


	6. Dead Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group went downstairs to explore the shelter together. A few days later a helicopter flies by.

The whole group went down to the shelter. Megumi's corpse was already moved somewhere else so Yuki wouldn't know.

After all of them entered Yuki went to one of the corners and found a light switch, she flipped it, and the formerly pitch black darkness of the shelter were shined by huge ceiling lamps.

"The lamps are still working." Konata said.

"We didn't notice..." Both Kagami and Kurumi muttered in dismay.

"Well, I guess this is what they mean of _if you want to explore, make sure to check one place thoroughly_!" Miyuki noted, adjusting her glasses.

Yuuri giggled and Miki tried her best not to laugh while Tsukasa is still silent for unknown reasons.

The group went down the stairs and made it to the bottom of the shelter, and kept walking down a straight hallway.

"According to the schematic map on that folder, there's a supply stash here..." Miki said while looking at the schematics again.

"Well you couldn't be more wrong..." Miyuki said.

"What? Why?"

"Because we're already here."

As a result Miki collided head-first to a metal door leading to the supply stash.

As Miki curses in pain, Yuki attempted to calm her down, as Kagami checked the door to see if it's locked or not.

It's not locked, and inside the room is assorted. There are medical supplies, emergency kits, and a mysterious door at the end of the room, a fire axe being next to the door inside a case usually used when there's a fire.

The group went ahead to the door, however Tsukasa's glance is locked on to the fire axe. Miyuki and Kagami noticed this, and they glanced at each other.

"Should she take it? She needs to protect herself." Kagami suggested.

"No, she's too fragile! She can never carry that!" Miyuki replied.

"Well I guess this is her choice then. To take that axe or not." Kagami continued.

Tsukasa heard all of those, and stood in front of the case.

The whole group looked at her, who is determining whether she takes the axe or not.

After 10 seconds of thinking, Tsukasa glanced at Kagami and nodded, as a signal for her to smash the case open.

"Well, this is your choice."

Kagami then smashed the case's glass pane with her shovel, and Tsukasa swiped the axe away.

Surprisingly Tsukasa can carry it perfectly, like a lumberjack. It's as if the axe is weightless.

"..."

She grinned.

This is not the Tsukasa the Lucky Star Crew knew.

Konata and Miyuki looked at the grinning blue haired girl worriedly.

"I still don't think that's a good idea."

"What else will she protect herself with then?"

"Can we open the door now, please?" Kurumi asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah." Konata replied.

They opened the door slowly, and after it's totally opened, they widened their eyes, their mouths then drooled.

Inside is a whole stash of food supply, mostly were instant foods and Emergency MRE.

After they ransacked the whole supply room back to the clubroom, they put the food items on the central table.

"This'll keep us up for months!" Kurumi exclaimed.

"Yeah... We're saved from starvation!" Konata continued.

"This is such a great find! We can make it through the winter at this rate!" Kagami commented.

"Wait, the winter!? We'll freeze our butts out here!" Kurumi replied, completely skeptical of Kagami.

"What, so you want to leave this school building which is safe!? We won't survive out there if we moved out!"

"There they go again..." Yuuri sighed.

"I'm telling you! If we stay here, and our food ran out in the winter, we have to find food in the neighborhood since we couldn't use the garden! This district's tapped already! We have to leave someday!"

"OK OK, we'll have a vote then. Who wants to stay!?" Kagami asked.

The Lucky Star Crew (except Tsukasa) raised their hands, after Kagami nodded, they lowered their hands down.

"Who wants to leave!?" Kurumi's turn to vote up begin.

The whole School-Live Club raised their hands.

"Well, we have to graduate someday!" Yuki remarked.

"Now the finishing vote's on Tsukasa. What will you pick?"

Tsukasa placed a finger on her chin, and after a minute...

"We should go. I have a bad feeling if we stayed here for too long."

The vote ends. They had to move out someday.

-A few days later

(A/N I skipped forward to the time when a helicopter is approaching the school)

Everyone is having a party at the clubroom, while Yuuri and Miyuki were at the broadcasting room.

Yuuri widened her eyes in shock as she heard the voice of a man, presumably a pilot since his location is in a helicopter.

"Wakasa? What's wrong--" Miyuki got cut off as Yuuri threw the broadcast headsets at her.

"Please talk to him!" She shouted.

The whole clubroom was then alerted by Yuuri who shouts at all of them to go to the roof.

"If you can hear this please respond!" The man said through the headsets.

"I... I can! Who is this!?"

"I am a pilot from the JSDF! Survivor, give me your *cough* *cough* Location!"

"We're at the Megurigaoka Private High School!" There should be a group of girls trying to signal you there!

"Copy that *cough* I'll *cough cough*"

In the helicopter, the pilots body began to tremble. He rummaged through the first aid kit for a syringe, and thanks to the trembling he shattered it to pieces instead of injecting himself.

"Hey! Over here!.... Wait a minute!" Kagami noticed that the helicopter's flying is wobbly.

"Hit the dirt!" Kurumi shouted, and everyone then complied.

The helicopter falls down with an immense amount of speed, and crashes down at the parking lot, before a large explosion follows.

"Holy- That chopper just went dead air!" Konata said as she peeked over the ledge of the roof.

"It's not the time for puns! We need a group to rescue whoever still survived in that chopper!" Kagami continued.

"I'm coming with you." Kurumi volunteered.

"Me too." Miki said as well, determined.

"I'm coming too!" Tsukasa shouted out.

The group then looked at her.

"What? I... I got an axe for a fight! T-there's nothing to worry about!" Tsukasa remarked shyly, grabbing the fire axe she picked up days ago.

Kagami and Kurumi nodded, and in the end Tsukasa comes along.

Hell has arisen once again. Despair forming in Yuuri, and Miyuki's minds. They are at the edge of sanity.

-To Be Continued

If you are Tsukasa, what would you do?

1\. Picked up the fire axe?

A. No

B. Yes

2\. Who should've She sided with?

A. Kurumi

B. Kagami

3\. Volunteered to examine the crashed helicopter?

A. Yes

B. No


	7. Sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helicopter? Crashed. Miyuki and Yuuri were both at their edges of sanity, while Tsukasa went berserk.

Yuuri, still shocked over the explosion, forced herself not to break down in front of Yuki.

"Rii-San, can I welcome them?" Said Yuki delusionally.

"Welcome them?" Yuuri asked.

"Well, if someone new's here, we need to introduce them nicely! Not like when Konata and her group came by!"

"Fine... Just, don't take too long, OK?"

"Yes, yes~!" She then ran off.

And Yuuri later breaks down and screams in despair.

The same goes to Miyuki as she slams her fists to the wall, screaming out loud due to how things got a twist.

She wanted to meet the others after being rescued, but all hopes of getting so, is gone.

She stopped, and took a deep breath. She looked at a sharp utility knife.

"Should I do this???"

She took a moment to think, before taking the knife and positioned it on her neck.

She enclosed the knife's edge to her throat, and after nearly reaching it, she felt her hand being pulled away.

She looked up to see Konata, who shakes her head.

"What the hell did you think you're doing, Miyuki!? Are you out of your mind!?"

"S-Sorry! I... I can't...!"

Konata slaps her cheek.

"There! Stop crying. You are maybe the smartest girl in our group, like Wakasa-San, and you should've think straight!"

Miyuki stopped crying and stood up.

"You're right. Let's get out there and help the rest of our group."

"That's the spirit!" Konata pumped her fists to the air, like declaring a war.

And as they went outside they saw Kurumi and Miki were rushing to the helicopter while the Hiiragi twins fought off the zombies.

Konata and Miyuki looked at Tsukasa killing one of them.

First she choked the zombie, before shoving it to the ground, and rammed her fire axe to it's head killing it.

However she didn't stop swinging the axe onto the dead zombie. Laughter was heard from her.

"That's... Not the Tsukasa we knew...." Miyuki said with a worried voice.

As Tsukasa kept swinging her axe she didn't notice a zombie approaching her from behind.

Miyuki quickly ran to the zombie and stabbed it in the head with the utility knife.

She looked at Tsukasa, who is still swinging the axe.

After a moment of thinking she decided to leave Tsukasa alone.

"You like that? COME GET SOME!" She stopped swinging and looked at the herd of zombies in front of her.

An insane laughter filled the air as she ran directly towards the herd, swinging the axe wildly killing most of the herd.

However as she was excitedly killing each one of them Kagami went to her and pulled her away.

"Damn it Tsukasa! Snap out of it!"

"GET OFF FROM ME!" She elbowed Kagami in the stomach knocking her back.

Tsukasa turned around and lifted the axe way up high.

Her eyes then widened.

"O-Onee-Chan...?"

Kagami backed away.

Tsukasa looked at her hands, and the axe she was carrying. She was totally covered in blood.

"I... I'm sorry! I thought you were-" Then suddenly a growl came from behind her and the figure who growled attempt to get a chomp of Tsukasa's neck.

However suddenly...

"THIS... IS... HUMANITY!" Konata came along and Spartan-Kicked the zombie away, before bashing it's head with her lead pipe.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Konata... But Tsukasa... She's not the sweet and polite twin that I knew..."

Tsukasa looked down, her hair covering her eyes.

_Am I... A monster now?_

She knelt down and cried.

She cried for a whole minute, before the sound of a massive herd coming is heard alongside with speakers which spoke in Yuki's voice saying that the group must meet up at the shelter.

"We gotta go. Wait, Miyuki's not with us!" Konata notices.

Miyuki was busy fending off zombies at her location. She then saw Kurumi and Miki running back to the school building's shelter.

"Get back! The pilot's dead!" Miki told her with a tired tone.

Miyuki looked at her surroundings. To her left is the school building, and to her right is the rest of the Lucky Star Crew. They were running at the opposite direction.

_Shoot! Who should I go with first!?_

She looked left and right... And after a moment of determining, she chose to get to the shelter.

"Sorry, Tsukasa, Kagami, Izumi!"

She ran off to the shelter, where Kurumi and Miki were just entering it. Yuuri was about to let the garage door close downwards but Miyuki quickly do a baseball slide that makes her reach the shelter in time.

"Whoa! That was close!" Kurumi commented.

"It's... It's nothing... Just lucky, I suppose." Miyuki replied.

"Well, that's the Lucky Star Crew for us! She's always lucky!" Yuki cheerfully said with her hands on her hips.

Miki and Yuuri looked at her, smiling.

Now they had to wait until the fire stops, and the herd going away.

-to Be Continued

Choices time!  
If you were Miyuki, what would you do?

1\. Attempted to commit suicide with the utility knife?

A. Give in to the despair and do it.

B. Snap out from the trance of despair and don't do it.

2\. Stopped Tsukasa's rampage?

A. Yes

B. No

3\. Go with the Lucky Star Crew, or the School-Live Club?

A. Go with the School-Live Club

B. Go with the Lucky Star Crew


	8. 8. Outbreak, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyuki tells the School Living Club about the Lucky Star Crew during the beginning of the Apocalypse.

"Actually, how did you go in the first day this whole thing started?" Kurumi asked Miyuki.

"Oh that? Well I was at my hometown with the rest of the Lucky Star Crew, and some of our parents and relatives.... Oh, and also one teacher!"

"Tell us more." Kurumi demanded.

"OK... So it's like this..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

1 Day in

Ryou High School, Saitama Prefecture

It was night. A school festival was held where there are many stalls, games, ETC...

Things took a turn at the maid Café which is held on Konata's classroom. Inside were Konata herself, Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Konata's cousins Yutaka Kobayakawa and Yui Narumi (who came to bring something that Konata forgot), Yutaka's girlfriend Minami Iwasaki, the transfer student Patricia Martin, the student/doujin artist Misao Kusakabe, and her friend Hiyori Tamura.

One of the boys noticed that a strange person just opened the door to the class.

"Huh. What a weird customer!"

The customer had blood all over him, his eyes lifeless, and his uniform torn apart.

As the boy get closed to him to get him out, the customer suddenly bit him in the neck, with quick reflexes the boy pushed the customer out of the door, before closing and locked it.

"Whoa, what the heck is going on!?" Kagami yelled out as she looked out the window.

Outside, were people being chased by people who walked like zombies, which started to eat the captured ones.

"I don't know... This sure looked like the anime High School Of The Dead!" Konata replied.

"We need to get out of here and fast!"

"The door's surrounded... Where should we go to?" Miyuki asked.

"We could go out the window.... Luckily we left the ladder here after decorating the class for the Café!" Misao suggested.

"N-No! Are you out of your mind, Misao?" Tsukasa denied the idea as soon as she heard it.

"It's an extension ladder, we'll make it down there!"

"We should just go through the door, kill those things there, and run to the roof! What do you think's gonna happen if that ladder broke!?"

"Well, what do you think's gonna happen if we used that door instead!? If we go out through the door we'll be dinner!"

"Yutaka, what do you think?" Misao looked at a shaking Yutaka, standing behind Yui.

After a moment of determining....

"I... I think we should exit using the door!"

"Don't tell me you have been hitting Yui-Nee-Chan's alcohol, Yu-Chan! We have no weapons!" Konata remarked.

"Yui-Nee-Chan has one! she confiscated a gun from a criminal on the way here!"

Everyone, including the bitten boy, looked at Yui.

"Eh? It's true! But I don't know how to use it!"

"Then give it to me, I learned from games!"

Yui threw the handgun to Konata, who checked the magazine.

"It has 10 shots left... And there's 3 of them outside. Remember, if you want to kill these zombies, aim for the head, destroy their infected brains!"

"Let's find something we can use as weapons too! We can't go unarmed!" Kagami suggested, opening the supply closet.

Inside there is a broom, a mop, and a bat.

"Why would anyone put a bat here? I guess I'll take it..." Kagami said picking up the bat, while Tsukasa took the broomstick and removed the broom from it.

"I don't know you can do martial arts with sticks, Tsukasa!" Konata smirked.

"W-well... I need to protect myself, so..."

The mop was taken by Misao who removed the mop from it's stick.

Yutaka looked around the room, she glanced at a sharp, and clean steak knife on one of the tables.

After a second of determining she decided to take the knife as her weapon.

"There's not enough weapons for all of us. We need to be careful." Minami finally spoke.

The boy then unlocked the door as everyone were ready, and as a result the 3 zombies outside lunged and devoured him.

Konata shot one of the zombies in the head, followed by Kagami bashing the second one's skull with the bat, and finally Tsukasa and Misao used their sticks to skewer the third one.

The survivors looked at the boy's remains, as he suddenly twitched.

Yutaka quickly stabbed the boy's head, out of fear.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? He's about to turn!"

They ignored her, and they all ran to the roof where they found their teacher Nanako Kuroi.

"Thank God all of you were OK!"

"We had a little run in, teacher!" Patricia spoke.

"Well You're just in time, girls! We can use the emergency stairs behind me, there's a bus waiting!"

All of them then ran down the stairs and they ran to the bus, and sat down on their seats, and sighed in relief... Before...

"Who's driving?" Yutaka asked.

"Well, there's Kuroi-Sensei and Yui-Nee-Chan... Though I suggest Sensei should be the one to drive." Konata said.

"Hold on, what's wrong with my driving?" Yui asked her younger cousin.

"Doesn't matter." Konata replied.

Patricia looked out the window of the bus to see more of them coming to the bus.

"Oh My God... CLOSE AND LOCK THE BUS DOORS!"

Yutaka quickly ran to the front passenger door of the bus, and closed it shut as Yui locked it at the driver's side after hot-wiring it.

"Yui-Nee-Chan, you should drive! We don't have much time!" Yutaka blurted out her choice.

Yui agreed and she sat down at the driver's seat and drove off, as the zombies uselessly chased the speeding bus down. After they were far enough, the zombies then walked back to the school.

-To Be Continued

If you are Yutaka, what would you do?

1\. Exit the class via Window or door?

A. Chose to exit via Window

B. Chose to exit via door

2\. Took the steak knife?

A. Yes

B. No

3\. Killed the reanimating boy?

A. No

B. Yes

4\. Who should've driven the bus?

A. Kuroi-Sensei

B. Yui

A/N if Yutaka didn't take the steak knife and chose to kill him, she would forcefully take Kagami's bat and bashed the boy over and over. If she didn't, Konata will kill him with the pistol instead.

The following note above are previous ideas I had but scrapped.


End file.
